Zim in 91101
by Nikki13
Summary: This is a script, because I gave the idea to the Fan Animation Crew. Don't know if we are gonna do it, but I think they liked it! Anyway, this is a little episode about what would happen would the Zim cast had experienced it? Well, its all FICTION, okay


Zim in 9/11  
  
It is September 11, 2001. All the students are in Skool, watching on the chalkboard/tv screen the horrible attacks. Everyone is horrifyed.  
  
[Bitters] See? I told you we were doomed...  
  
[Zim] What!? The WORLD IS ENDING AND I AM NOT THE REASON!?!!  
  
[Dib] Its not the "World", but its our country. Well, not your country, because you aren't even from this planet!  
  
[Zim] Quiet you! So, who is this non-zim person that is responsible for this? I must know!  
  
He stands up on his desk and raises his arms  
  
[Bitters] Zim! Sit back down! They haven't said who it is, but our skool has recieved a bomb threat, so you all are all being sent home.  
  
The Kids cheer, and pack their things, and walk out the door. Fade to Zim in his lab.  
  
[Gir (crying)] Why! Why! Why!  
  
[Zim] What's wrong Gir? I've never seen you so sad!  
  
[Gir] They stopped showing Britney Spears on the MTV!!  
  
He bawls loudly.  
  
[Zim] That is not of importance! Do you not know of what just happened in that big city called New York? Those twin tower....things had planes crashed in them! Do you know what this means?  
  
Gir just stares at him, with drool coming out from his mouth (he is in his robot form, but it still happens).   
  
[Zim] It means that someone is coming in on OUR buisness! WE are the ones who are supposed to destroy it, not...them!  
  
[Gir] *gasp* THATS why they didn't show the "I'mASlave4U" Video!!!  
  
He runs around crying until he smacks in to some wall or something.  
  
[Zim] Gir, I must seek whoever did this! You know they even attacked a place of importance to this country's government? I WON'T stand for this! I MUST put a stop to this! If they destroy it before I get to enslave it, then...I won't be able to...take over...  
  
Fade to Dib's House  
  
[Dib] Gaz, did you see what happened today!?  
  
[Gaz] Yeah...I don't think anyone missed it.  
  
[Dib] Can you believe this? I bet this attack was connected to Zim in some way...  
  
[Gaz] Wasn't he in class with you durring the attack?  
  
[Dib] Yeah, so? Thats how it was when we came close to facing...THE MOOSE!  
  
He cringes and twitches at the memory  
  
[Gaz] Did he have any suspicious behavior (keep in mind, Gaz isn't really caring about this conversation)?  
  
[Dib] Well, he did jump on his desk, but not really in "triumph", more in shock.  
  
[Gaz] Then I doubt it was him. I mean, if even stupid Zim was in shock, that must mean he cares even just a little about this world...Even if it were just so he could get the glory of world destruction.  
  
She shrugged  
  
[Gaz] Thats just my opinion. Now, I'm going to leave to my room where I can have a little escape from all these horrible thoughts, and I can kill some vampire piggies.  
  
She walked off  
  
[Dib] Hmm...she's got a good point...  
  
Membrane walks, well more like rushes in with a few moniters flying behind  
  
[Dib] Dad, where are you going?  
  
[Membrane] *huff* Hello, son! *huff* I'm sure you are aware of the attacks that happened, today, right?  
  
[Dib] Of course. We watched it as it happened in class today. I'm sure everyone in the nation, did.  
  
[Membrane] Yes, well, you see this?  
  
He pulls out some box he is carrying to show his son.  
  
[Dib] Yeah?  
  
[Membrane] Well, this is some of the debree from ground zero. It was sent to me right away to try and figure out exactly who is behind this.  
  
[Dib] Is that possible?  
  
[Membrane] They think it is. Well, at least for me. So, me and a few fellow scientists will be down in the lab, trying to answer an unanswerable at the moment question. Besides, there is already a theory of who it is, but they think I can scientifically find the answer. Oh well, We are going to try, anyway. Night son, and don't forget to mow the lawn!  
  
He and the moniters followed him into his lab.  
  
[Dib] Ok, so, now here I am...Alone...Again... *sigh*  
  
He took a few steps and sat on to the couch. All of a sudden, the door bell rings. He walks over to the door, and opens it. Sure enough, its Zim.  
  
[Dib] Zim! What are you- HEY! WHATS THAT?  
  
He points to some giant robot that is behind Zim  
  
[Zim] Oh what, this? This is just a mech I'm going to use to INAIALATE whoever is trying to destroy the world before me!  
  
[Dib] But...no one knows who did it. And another thing, why are you here?  
  
[Zim] I figured your father, being that famous science person, might know.  
  
[Dib] He's trying to figure it out, but I don't think its really possible for it to be done. Not with the few advances of technology we have. Then again, my dad DID invent super toast.  
  
[Zim] Hmm...So he doesn't know? Well, maybe it IS that guy the news has been flashing every 5 minutes... Bannana Bin Dalen...  
  
[Dib] Osama Bin Laden?  
  
[Zim] Right, what did I say?  
  
[Dib] No one knows where he is. He's hiding in caves somewhere. He probably IS the one who did it, we just don't have enough proof...  
  
He thought of it for a while  
  
[Zim] Ok...  
  
He turned around and was about to leave  
  
[Dib] Wait! Maybe we could stop him together! Think of it, Zim. YOU want to take over the world, right? If this goes on, then the world will already be horrible and won't be your fault! Come on Zim! Help America!  
  
[Zim] Eh, ok!  
  
Fade to the interior of the voot (they shrunk the mech to fit in the voot). You see Zim, Dib, Gir and Gaz? Well, you know Dib always drags her along!  
  
[Gaz] Why am I here again?  
  
[Dib] Don't you want to kick the butt (it can be ass, but I don't know if Dib would say that) of America's most wanted man at the moment?  
  
[Gaz] Oh yeah...  
  
[Zim] Dib, where was this place again?  
  
[Dib] Some middle-eastern country. Its called Afgahnistan.  
  
[Zim] Right...  
  
He pushes all kinds of buttons and stuff  
  
[Gir] Hi!  
  
[Zim] Gir! If you are going to be here, you should at least TRY to make yourself useful.  
  
Gir's eyes go red and he salutes.  
  
[Gir] Yes, Sir!  
  
His eyes turn green again  
  
[Gir (singing)* I wanna bomb Osama! I wanna bomb Osama, back to the stone age!  
  
Zoom to the outside of the voot again. You can still hear the song in the background :P  
  
Fade to some cave  
  
[Shadow] Did it all go as planned?  
  
[Someguy] Yessir!  
  
[Shadow] Exelent... Please continue with the...stuff.  
  
[Someguy] Yessir!  
  
Someguy leaves the scene.  
  
The shadow moves out of the....shadows and its OSAMA!  
  
[Osama] Phew. Now that I have that country down, I can move on to more countries till I....RULE THE WORLD!! Now, to take off this stupid disguise  
  
He pulls off his mask to reveal a face that looks exactly the same, only his skin is purple and out of his turban are antenna. Yep, he's an alien!  
  
Back to the voot...  
  
[Zim] Gir! How long will you keep repeating those lines?  
  
[Gir] I dunno....  
  
[Zim] Grr...  
  
[Dib] Hey, I think we are here.   
  
[Zim] How do you know? We should make sure..COMPUTER!  
  
[Comp] What is it now?  
  
[Zim] Where are we?  
  
[Comp] Hmm....Let me see...Ooh! I think we are in Afganistan!  
  
[Zim] Anywhere near this bin laden person?  
  
[Comp] Hmm...Hold on....  
  
.......  
  
[Comp] Actually, he is hidden somewhere in the mountain we are flying above...  
  
[Dib] Wow! How did you know that?  
  
[Comp] Irken technology has advanced this far. We can tell where anybody is at any given time. We just need to know the name and what planet to narrow down our search.  
  
[Dib] Thats amazing! Wow....  
  
[Gaz] So? That is the same thing used on vampir piggy hunter 2 when you are looking for something. Its called a Map.  
  
[Dib] Gaz, this isn't a game! This is actual life and this computer tracked an untrackable person! Isn't that neat?  
  
[Gaz] ....No...  
  
[Zim] Ok, quiet now! We are gonna land.  
  
[Gir] Yay! ^_^  
  
Fade to Osama  
  
[Osama *looking up*] What the hell is that?  
  
He is looking up at the Mechy thingy Zim has.  
  
[Zim] I ZIM am here to put a stop to your madness!!!  
  
[Dib (from the voot)] Hey....YOUR SKIN IS PURPLE! YOU HAVE ANTENNI? I knew only an alien could do such a horrible...HORRIBLE thing!  
  
[Zim] Er...RIGHT! NOW! Time to take action...  
  
He pushes some button on the mech...Stuff happens here, you all come up with something. Just have it end with Osama in hideous pain.  
  
[Zim] Grr....It was some terrorist from planet *insertsomethinghere*! I hate that planet...Good thing we conquered it many years ago!  
  
[Dib] O...kay...Good thing I had my camera! I got some pictures of the horrible battle, as well as alien Osama! Time to prove to the morons of the world that they DO exist!  
  
[Zim] Good thing I was in my disguse the whole time...  
  
He takes off his disguse to let his eyes and antenna "breathe".  
  
[Dib] *Gasp*  
  
He snaps a picture. Nothing happens. No sound, no flash, no nothing. He pushes it repeatitivly.  
  
[Dib] What? My last picture was of the decapicated (sp?) Osama? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Zim] hehe...I saw that before I took my disguise off.  
  
He gets a really stupid smile. Zim gets into the voot, pushes Dib and Gaz out of it, and takes off.  
  
[Zim] It looks like, once again, the day is saved, thanks to US!!!  
  
[Gir] Yay!! Does that mean they'll show Britney Spears again?  
  
[Zim] Hopefully not.  
  
[Gir] Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Zim] At least we got rid of our enemy's enemy....Now lets get rid of our enemy before our enemy's enemy...and enemy....um....Lets take over the world!  
  
[Gir] Yay!!!!  
  
Fade to where Dib and Gaz were left  
  
[Dib] I can never show these pictures to anybody! How are we ever gonna get home?!  
  
Gaz pushes some buttons and stuff on her GS2. All of a sudden a ship appears.  
  
[Gaz] This way. Get in... As much as I'd love for you to rott and die here, Dad wouldn't let me hear the end of it if he found out.  
  
They got in the ship and it took off.  
  
Fade to the next day at skool.  
  
[Bitters] You don't have to worry about the whole 9/11 thing anymore.  
  
[Spoo] Why?  
  
[Bitters] The guy who did it was killed. It was Osama bin Laden. He had some odd skin condition, so he died while hiding in a cave.  
  
[Class] Ohhh...  
  
[Dib] He didn't die from a skin condition! Who told you that?  
  
Camera zooms to Zim who is whistling innosently...Back to Dib!  
  
[Dib] Look, I was there! He was an alien from planet *insertsomethinghere* and there was a big robot fight! I have pictures!!  
  
He waves around some papers  
  
[Brian] Let me see those...  
  
Dib passes them to Aki who passes them to Brian.  
  
[Brian] What is this? This is UGLY!  
  
Dib walks over  
  
[Dib] Real gorey stuff, right?  
  
He glances at the pictures. They all have a thumb or fingers covering the majority, and even that is relaly blurred.  
  
[Dib] What? What is this?  
  
[Brian] Your photography skills suck.  
  
The bell rings  
  
[Bitters] OUT!!!!  
  
She points to the door and every student but Dib leaves. He just stands there looking embarrased.  
  
[Dib] Thats it, no more polaroid cameras!  
  
He walks out of the room after throwing all the pictures to the floor.  
  
The End?  
  
Some little screen pops up with a picture of Zim and gir in front of the flag and it reads:  
  
We dedicate this to all the people who died, helped out, survived, or lost someone because of September 11, 2001. Please keep in mind that most of this was fiction, and Osama isn't alien (at least I hope not). No animated terrorists were harmed in the making of this episode. 


End file.
